Somethings Never Change
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Tissue warning. One of my first fics.


Title: Something's Never Change  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Classification: Harm/Mac  
Spoilers: NONE  
Summary:  
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or the song Something's Never Change. That belongs to Tim Mcgraw.   
  
READ WITH A KLEENEX.  
  
AN: Sorry about early posting.   
  
***********************************************************   
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church VA  
October 25, 2003  
  
"Ma'am you'll be at McMurphy's tonight?" Lt. Bud Roberts asked Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie.   
"You bet, Bud"  
"If you don't need me anymore I'm going to go on home."  
"Sure Bud. I'm sure AJ, Richie, and Harriet are waiting for you." Sarah smiled at Bud her current partner.  
"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Bud started to gather the files he and Col. Mackenzie were going over.  
"Bud you don't have to call me ma'am. It's Sarah remember." Sarah told Bud. Sarah stopped going by Mac after Harm died three years ago. Only Harm called her Mac and now if anybody called her that it brought back memories of Harm and that upset the Marine.  
"Sorry Sarah."  
"No problem, Bud. I'll see you later." Sarah stated and walked out of the office.  
  
Sarah's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
Washington DC  
  
Sarah arrived at her apartment, Harm's old one, and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a tight fitting black shirt. After Harm was killed Sarah moved into his apartment. Even though all his things were cleared away, Sarah claimed she still needed to have a little bit of him around.   
Glancing at a picture that Sarah had placed on the book shelf with several other pictures of her and Harm. This particular picture was very special of all the pictures Harm and her had ever taken in their five years as partners. It was taken the day Harm was killed. Harm and Sarah had taken their godson, AJ to the airfield to show him the plane, Sarah, and let him see the other planes.  
  
Airfield  
Leesburg VA  
  
Harm was up flying Sarah wile Mac and AJ sat on the ground watching Harm take the plane through a series of rolls and dives, much to the delight of year old AJ.   
Harm finally landed the plane and joined AJ and Mac for a picnic under a large oak tree.  
"Hey flyboy you finished showing off?" Mac laughed as Harm approached the blanket were Mac had laid out all the food she had brought.  
"You call that showing off?" Harm asked pointing up to the sky. "That wasn't showing off. That was just a great pilot flying." Harm grinned as he sat down beside the blanket and picked up baby AJ.  
"Keep dreaming stickboy."  
Harm and Mac finished lunch while AJ ran and played beside the blanket.  
"Come here AJ" Harm called at the small child.  
Harm picked him up and walked him over to Sarah and started explaining AJ how to fly a plane.  
In no time Harm was back in the air and AJ was falling asleep.  
Mac watched as Harm started to dive like he'd done thousand of times before, but this time something was wrong. Mac watched in horror as the tiny yellow plane plunged toward the ground.  
"Pull up. Pull up." Mac whispered as she noticed Harm was past the point where he should have pulled up.  
Slowly Mac watched helplessly as Harm's plane crashed right before her eyes. She saw the fire ball rise into the sky and somehow she knew that nobody could survive that crash, but she had to  
see for herself.  
Hearing the crash another pilot ran and watched AJ while Mac ran as close to the wrecked plane as she could and slowly she saw Harm trying to climb out of the plane. Rushing over to help him climb to further safety before the plane was completely gone in flames.  
Cradling Harm's bloody and burned head in her lap she tried to assure him that things were going to be alright and she tried to keep him awake.  
Harm slowly opened his eyes and said, "I love you, Sarah." before slipping into the unknown.  
Mac's scream blended in with the Seiren as the fire crews got closer.  
  
Sarah's Apartment  
Present  
  
Sarah slowly came back to reality and realized she had about ten minutes before she had to be at McMurphy's. Grabbing her keys Mac decided to arrive early.  
  
McMurphy's   
Georgetown Va  
  
Mac entered the bar and saw it decorated just the way she wanted it. Balloons were tied at each end of the bar, on the jukebox, and on several tables. A different picture of Harm sat at each table and several pictures sat on the bar and hung on the walls.   
Sarah walked up to the owner of the bar Kevin and thanked him for doing this.  
"Thanks for doing this Kevin."  
"It was my pleasure ma'am. Commander Rabb was a good man."  
"You don't know how good, Kevin." Mac spoke as she saw Bud, Harriet, the Admiral and Keeter walk in together followed by several members of the JAG staff and friends of Harm.  
  
An hour later  
  
Mac watched as Bud and Harriet tried to dance.  
After all these years they were still so much in love and Mac hadn't even found love yet.   
She saw Bud pull Harriet closer as a slow song  
started.  
  
"After all this time I still miss you everyday  
This same world spins round  
I guess some things never change"  
  
"Sometimes I go out but it never feels the same  
I still look for you  
Baby, some things never changes"  
  
Mac glanced at the picture that had been blown up and placed on the stage. It was the picture they'd taken the day Harm died.  
It showed Harm, Mac, and AJ in front of the yellow biplane. Harm had one arm around Mac shoulder and with the other he was holding AJ. All three were grinning form ear to ear.   
  
"When I said I'd love you for eternity   
I just never knew how true those words would be"  
  
"Just an old love song, just the mention of your name   
My heart breaks in two again  
I guess some things never change."  
  
"Maybe someday someone else will set me free  
Until them I'll live with your love's legacy"  
  
"I love you, Flyboy." Mac whispered in the air.   
Mac saw Kevin heading toward the bar with a birthday cake shaped like a tomcat. He sat the cake on the bar beside Mac as everybody gathered around Mac.  
"For he's a jolly good fellow." Mac heard Bud start. Slowly everyone joined in and began singing.   
Suddenly Mac realized she was the only one not singing.  
Though her tears Mac smiled and began singing.  
For a moment she clearly saw Harm standing by her embarrassed by all the attention, but secretly loving it.  
Just as soon as Harm appeared he disappeared and the song was finished.  
A chorus of "Good man", "Love ya, buddy", "Hoo-rah"s were heard along with Mac's "Semper Fi, Harm. I love you." as they began cutting the cake and celebrating Harm's birthday with him even if  
he was only there in sprit.  
"And I'll keep holding on, hoping you'll come back someday  
You can rest assured  
Baby, some things never change"   
  
"I still love you"  
  
THE END!!!!!!! 


End file.
